I'm Sorry
by Jas2331
Summary: After the Five Kage Summit Meeting, Naruto is refusing to speak to Sakura and she has a hard time trying to face him again. NaruSaku, One-Shot. InoShika.


**A/N:** **So this is my first Naruto and Sakura fic. It's got a little angsty feeling but I promise there's romance at the end. :) Read on and please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters are created by Masashi Kishimoto, but the new plots are mine. This fanfiction had been written for entertainment purposes only and without intention of infringing upon any copyright.**

* * *

Ever since they came back from the Kage's Summit Meeting, Naruto stormed off after they reported to Lady Tsunade. Sakura was worried. He completely ignored her the whole way back, and when she started to start a conversation with him, he would roll his eyes and end it with 'I have to go.' or 'Yeah... Bye.' Then would walk away.

After the report she tried to catch up with him and ask him if he wanted to go for Ramen, in which he replied with "No, Thanks for the offer though, Sakura." Then like that he poofed away.

What shocked her, was that he forgot the honorific at the end of her name. What _scared _her was that she could have sworn he didn't forget it, but most likely didn't _want _to use it. What did that mean? Why was he so mad at her? It _couldn't _have been the 'I Love You' Thing... could it? She was just trying to ensue his safety! She'd do what ever it took to maintain her best friend's life.

And if she had to lie about that, then dammit, it had to be done.

She couldn't help but feel bad. She caused him all this emotional stress... everything he did for her - save her life on many occasions! Then Sakura lies to him about her love, when he tells her he loves her everyday. That's all going to be gone if she doesn't do something now. How can she do all that. Sometimes she wished she had someone there to slap the taste out of her mouth when she screwed up with the man who showered her in love daily.

She began to walk home after standing in front of the Hokage mansion for who knows how long. The sun began disappearing in the horizon and made a lovely sunset over all the lakes in Konoha.

She dragged her feet because they felt too heavy to carry her weight any longer. Sakura felt like collapsing - not from exhaustion, but from guilt.

* * *

Sakura lazily opened her front door. She walked in and almost had a panic attack when someone tackled her to the floor. Grabbing a Kunai she quickly cut the person in the arm, she heard a painful screech from said person. She glanced at her face.

"Ino?"

Ino clutched her arm but had a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Hey Forehead!" She tried to spit out but couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. She slowly got off of Sakura and started to heal the small cut in her arm. Sakura looked confused...

"Ino...? How-" Sakura sighed and got up. "Never mind. Don't do that again Ino, I could have killed you." Sakura walked into her kitchen opening her fridge and pouring herself a cup of skim milk. Ino made a sound showing her disgust for said milk.

"Gross, Forehead, how do you drink that stuff? I packed your fridge with regular milk and some soda!" Sakura rolled her eyes and sat at the stool near her kitchen counter.

She gave Ino a dumbfounded glance. "I'm Lactose intolerant you know I can't drink the regular milk, what are you doing here anyway? It's like 10:00 aren't you the type to go on a date with your boyfriend Shikamaru?" She spat out, obviously annoyed by Ino's Obliviousness.

Ino cleared her throat. "Fiancé."

Sakura's face lit up she ran from the stool and hugged Ino "When?!"

Ino grinned. "Yesterday, He told me he wanted to wait, but we went out and the place couldn't have been better, I guess." She sighed in delight. "It was _so _romantic. We went to dinner, then we went to the most beautiful garden I have _ever _saw. I wanted to tell you but remembered you were on mission. I couldn't wait so I stayed in your house and tackled you when I heard you open the door." She sheepishly grinned and laughed at herself as she admired her new ring.

Sakura's face was happy for a few more seconds until it gradually got sadder. Sakura saw Ino admiring her new ring, Sakura consciously looked at her ring finger not admiring it looking naked. "At least you have something to look forward to."

Ino saw her Best Friend look down and saw a tear in her eye before she blinked it away. Ino quickly hugged Sakura. "Who hurt you and where can I find them?" Ino said seriously.

Sakura laughed and went over to the couch. With all her might she tried to talk without stuttering. "How would you react if someone said they loved you... but only said it so you would stop the mission to go home and abandon your friends for your safety..?"

Ino was shocked but responded. "Well I would feel happy for the time being until I found out then I'd probably hate the person... indefinitely."

Sakura nodded and sniffed, then broke down crying.

Ino got up and punched the wall next to her with made her knuckles bleed, but she'd care about that later. "Who did that to you? WHO?"

The cherry blossom wiped her eyes... "...Naruto..."

Ino looked shocked to say the least then that shock was quickly replaced with anger. "When I get my hands on that Baka, I'll do things to him the Devil would be scared of. Nobody deserves that! Nobody! Not me, Not you, Not-"

"-Him."

Sakura looked up with shame in her eyes and grief. "I did that to him!"

* * *

Naruto got out of the shower with nothing but a tower around his waist on. When he put his boxers on he sat on his bed looking at the old picture of team 7. Those were the days. Innocent Sakura who he fell madly in love with. He rolled his eyes. Then Sasuke, his 'best friend.' He gripped his bed post harder. Kakashi... The perverted Sensei. Too bad they never saw what was under his mask. Then the biggest fool in that picture.

That when He felt the pressure change.

"What do you want, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked without moving an inch from his spot. He put the picture back on his night stand carefully.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat on the windowsill with his arms folded over his chest. "You should really close your window this late, Naruto."

The blond Ninja rolled his eyes and turned his body. "What do you want?" Totally ignoring his question. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something? It's like almost 12:00 a.m."

"10:30."

Naruto really didn't give a shit. "Why are you here, I don't need anyone telling me what time it is."

Shikamaru was silent for a second, noticing the hurt in his eyes. He wondered why he was getting ready for bed so soon, seeing as he was a night type of guy. Now to think of it, after he reported from his mission he didn't tell anyone, and Sakura looked really depressed when she was walking home. The only person he could have asked was Sai... And God knows you can't get any personal information from that emotion-less bastard.

"Dude what crawled up your butt and died?"

Naruto ignored that irrelevant comment and started going downstairs. "If you're here to ask stupid questions, I think you should just leave. I'd rather not talk about it." His voice soon sounding in-audible when he was heading downstairs.

Shikamaru appeared behind Naruto, who was apparently heating up Insta-Ramen. Even though he was upset, Naruto was still Naruto.

Shika scoffed and put his hands in his pockets with a lazy expression on his face. "Whatever, me and the guys wanted to know if you wanted to have an all-nighter at Kiba's place. But looking I guess you'll be holding your own tonight, huh?"

Naruto remained silent and picked up a fork from the sink and cleaned it.

Shikamaru took his hands out of his pockets and looked serious. Even he had a look of disgust on his face. "It's Sakura, Huh?"

It took a few seconds for him to respond, but he started to sniffle and brought a hand up to his eye.

Naruto half turned around, his eye's slightly shining. "Why me, man?" He held in his tears, not to look weak in front of Shikamaru, even though he knew Shikamaru of all people wouldn't make fun of him - it would still be too embarrassing.

The Lazy Shadow Enhancer stayed silent.

* * *

Sakura was taking a shower, intending to go to sleep and end the Drama. Ino wouldn't have any of it. The minute she came out of the shower Ino told Sakura that Shika was at Naruto's house.

"Okay...? What do you want me to do about it?" She said with no emotion and hurt in her eyes.

Ino looked though her dresser to take a casual outfit out. She got out short shorts and a normal blue blouse with a golden necklace. "I want _you _to go apologize, I know he's awake, because Shika is over there and that means Naruto is awake."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want to see me as much as I want to see him. He hates me." Tears once again threateningly to fall.

Ino held her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "He loves you. No matter how much you say he hates you, He. Loves. You." Sakura looked down. "Look at me, He doesn't hate you, and I'll be damned if he does. I'm so sure, that if he says you hate him, then I'm not a Yamanaka."

Sakura looked past Ino and eyed the clothes.

"I'll walk you over to his house. Shika will take me home when we get there, Okay?"

Sakura hesitantly nodded her head.

* * *

Naruto had put on jeans but refused to put a shirt on, because someone was coming over for a 'surprise.' No doubt it was either Kiba, Lee, Choji, Or Sai... If they pull anything he'll go Kyubi on their asses. Well not really, but he'll get really mad.

"Can I go to sleep now? Nobody is coming." _God. _Naruto was getting more frustrated, now he was for _sure _it was almost 12:00.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Wait 10 more minutes, than you can." _Where are you Ino?!_

* * *

Sakura and Ino were jumping roof to roof on a really quick pace. "I thought we were going to walk, Ino!"_  
_

"Changed Plans."

Sakura was forced to put on shorts even though it was freezing cold at night. And wore makeup for who knows why. "Ino this _better _be worth it. If he starts to argue I swear I will break down and leave. I can't handle this anymore."

Ino smirked. "Don't worry Forehead. If he breaks your heart even after you apologize I'll break his face."

Sakura actually let out a genuine laugh, for what seemed like forever.

* * *

After a few minutes Naruto started walking upstairs. "Sorry Shikamaru, I'm tired and I plan on burying my self alive tomorrow. Good Night."

"Wait!"

"NO!" Naruto's whiskers deepened. "I LOVED HER! AND WHAT DOES SHE DO? I DON'T FUCKING HAVE TIME FOR THE GUYS OR THERE DUMB BULLSHIT TONIGHT. UNLESS SAKURA SHOWS UP AT THAT DOOR, RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING THE FUCK TO SLEEP."

Just then someone knocked on the door. Shikamaru smirked. "I guess I'll leave now."

Shikamaru opened the door and held out his hand, Ino took it and whispered good luck to Sakura before leaving with Shikamaru.

Within milliseconds Naruto was at the door looking down at Sakura when his brows furrowed even deeper and whiskered got more defined. Sakura wasn't scared one bit.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked rudely without even noticing her shivering and how beautiful she looked in her outfit.

Sakura didn't flinch at his voice and calmly asked if she could come in, as she was freezing cold. He softened up a little bit before stepping aside. "I'm still really mad at you."

Sakura sat on his couch her legs shivering and her arms. "I understand why you're so mad. I would be very mad at my self too, but please hear me out." She let out a low sigh, rubbing her hands together, "I'm really really REALLY _REALLY_ sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You're my best friend and I just..."

She wiped a quick tear from her eye. Naruto sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "I just wanted you to be safe. I couldn't handle you being taken out by Sa-Sasuke. Of all people he... he was such a bastard. You deserve so much better."

Naruto's whiskers started to fade away into how they looked regularly. He sat at the couch opposite of her.

"I-I said what I said because... That's the only way I thought you'd stop the mission and return. I absolutely hate myself for that now. In fact... If it wasn't for Ino I wouldn't have the courage to face you right now."

Her cheeks quickly turned a shade of pink when she realized he wasn't wearing a shirt... and his abs looked-

"But I just wanted to tell you in person, I'm SO sorry. If I lost you to Sasuke I don't know what I would do with my life." Now tears were falling, trying to hide them she bent her head, but Naruto easily saw them and felt his heart ache at the sight.

"I'll buy you Ramen for weeks, months, years, Just _please don't hate me!_"

Sakura put her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I- I- L-"

Naruto interrupted her, "Don't say it."

Sakura was heart broken for sure now, Now she knew it was over between them. If that apology didn't do it, what will?

"Sakura... I've loved you since Day 1, your smile your forehead, and I'm positive that love sure as hell didn't go away."

She looked up with tears of happiness. Good thing she wore water-proof mascara. But his face remained stone, not even a flicker of happiness, which confused her and made her worry.

"But, after the incident, You've lost a lot of my trust. And I don't know how you can regain it. I don't know if I want you to. Maybe we should just be friends, maybe we should just forget about this, maybe you should go home and we can start over as strangers."

Sakura couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Will they really never be more than friends? Is it fate? Why wasn't he even shocked at all? Did he truly hate her? What happen to the Naruto she knew and Loved?!

"N-Naruto-K-Kun! NO please, please!" Tears were flowing down her beautiful face now, and Naruto wasn't the least bit moved. "Please forgive me! I Love You! I'm not dumb! I love you! I want to take back that Damn day! WHAT was I thinking? Please!"

Naruto let one tear fall, he was silent.

Sakura knew it was over. She couldn't take it anymore. She got up shakily and headed for the door. She took one more look back before unlocking the door and turning the knob-

Before Sakura knew it she heard the lock, lock and her arms on Naruto's neck his arms around her waist tightly hugging her and kissing her deeply. Sakura was shocked at his immense speed, but didn't delay any long, she closed her eyes and kissed him with more passion. His body felt so cold she dug her nails into his unsecured flesh, drawing blood, then healing it.

Naruto loved every second of it.

When they had to break apart for air they didn't leave each others embrace their foreheads were together Sakura was laughing tears of happiness.

Naruto was crying, not tears of happiness but sadly crying. Sakura kissed his cheeks. "I'm sorry for what I did. I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry Naruto."

She gave him a chaste kiss. He still couldn't talk he was crying more than Sakura was.

Sakura grinned at him. "There's nothing to cry about, baby."

Naruto laughed, but still cried. "I love you so much Sakura-Chan."

There it was, She was so relieved. Without a second to waste Sakura was in Naruto's bed.

Sakura looked surprised at his amazing speed. She loved him because of that. "It's too cold for you to go home, you'll stay here." More of a demand, but that was really sweet to her, for her _man _to think of her.

Naruto took of his jeans and joined her in his bed. Sakura was shocked and looked at him with wide eyes. Naruto had a look of rejection in his eyes. "What, you want me to put a shirt on?"

Sakura licked her lips, "No I want you to take off you boxers."

Naruto laughed and brought her closer to him. "All in due time, baby."

She got comfortable and fell asleep in her lover's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done! The funny thing is it's 2:20 A.M and I have a dentist appointment later today but I HAD to finish this hehe :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I** **did writing it! **

**P.S: I hope it wasn't too angisty! :)**

_**Much love,**_

_**Jas2331**_


End file.
